An increase in demand for and access to digital photography products and services have caused an increase in demand for high quality products such as photo media that can be used in a high speed production speeds. Further, the ability of a user to simply send digital copies of images to a photo shop or other photofinishing service has proven to be a convenient means of obtaining physical copies of the images for a consumer, and economically advantageous for the service provider. In recent years, there has been a transition from analog to digital photo printing. The increase in demand has created need for high speed production of photos at, for example, centralized print service providers. The commercially available papers such as offset type media require additional surface treatments and processing to address inadequate photo quality and ink or toner adhesion. Further, curl control is also often a significant challenge. Significant progress has been made in developing digital presses that address demands for better performance and high speed photo production. Despite these advances in digital presses, improvements in photo media with good ink adhesion, print uniformity, easy curl control, and a good photo feel may still be made.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.